Simon Says
by chronicyouth
Summary: Exactly what the title implies


This is an unfinished Climon back and forth with this girl I used to know. Nothing special, not spell checked. Not my best work.

XOXOX

Simon knocked on the door, feeling far too vulnerable for comfort. IT wasn't like this was new, he'd done this a million times, but he knew full well what he was there for, and, even after a good time of dating,it was weird.

Clary was just getting out of the shower, her towel wrapped around her body, she stopped walking to her room when she saw Simon. "Hey you."

Simon coughed, his eyes wide. He tried valiantly not to stare, but ultimately failed. "I-uh…I…Hi Fray."

Clary smiled, bending over to kiss Simon. "Sorry, I lost track of time. Come Come, I need to get dressed and you should sit out here and wait."

Simon raised his eyebrows. "I can't watch?" He kissed her back, a sweet kiss, then fell backwards onto the couch. "Or we could just watch a movie in our skin suits."

Clary laughed at him and smiled. "You can come watch, but that would be weird to sit around naked."

"Who said we'd be sitting around? I said watch a movie, not become vegetables." Simon teased, but stood up and walked to her.

Clary laughed again and shook her head, dropping her towel once she got into her room. "I'm still wearing sweat pants."

"I'd prefer you didn't wear anything, but alright." He sat on her bed, keeping his eyes affixed to her. "Simon says you're adorable."

Clary looked at him, in disbelief that he just said that. "Simon, you're a dork." She looks through her underwear, trying to find ones she thought were cute.

"Simon says wear the red ones." He grinned, leaning back on her pillows. "You must do as Simon says, Fray, it's the rules."

Clary bit her lip and grabbed the red ones. "Simon is lucky he's adorable." She puts them on and turns to look st her bras.

"Simon says don't bother with a bra." He chewed on his lip, and laughed. "I'm not adorable, I'm manly! Rgh! Fighting! Bears! Beer!"

Clary looked at him. "You're feminine, you hate fighting, I doubt you've ever seen a bear, and have you ever drank beer?" She puts on a shirt and sweat pants, moving to kiss him.

"Yes, I've drank beer!" He said, leaving out the bit where he was absolutely disgusted by it. "Simon says you need to apologize."

Clary kisses Simon's cheek. "What will Simon do if I don't say sorry?"

His fingers skated lightly over her side, resting on the curve of her back. He looked at her from under his eyelashes. "Are you sure you want to find out?" His voice was quiet, husky.

Clary smirked. "You don't scare me, sweetie." She grinded down into Simon. "Why did you even make me get dressed?"

"If I remember correctly-" He pressed harder with his hand, tugging her down to him so that he could kiss her. "-you were the one insisting on clothes."

Clary nodded. "Maybe I just wanted a reason to be naked, and in my room with you. Although if you wanna get it on in the living room that's fine with me.'

"It's too far. I don't want to wait." He was still propped up by pillows, so he leaned back, pulling her with him. "Simon says strip."

Clary shook her hips and. Rocked her shirt up, stopping right as the hem reached her boobs, pulling it really tight so Simon could see it all, but none of it all at the same time.

Simon looked at her, unamused. He barely touched her, dragging his nails along her bare sides with the pressure of a dragonfly. "Simon says don't stop there."

Clary took her shirt off and tossed it across the room, pressing her bare chest against Simon.

Simon grinned, happily lying underneath her, and tangled his hand in her hair, lifting his head up so that he could kiss her.

Clary kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. "Why can't you get naked too? It takes two to tango. "

Simon separated from her, pulling off his own shirt. "There, we're even. Your turn." He grinned and nipped at her bottom lip.

Clary groaned and pulled off both her pants and her underwear, now naked. "I even shaved today... thinking of this." She looked down at herself, she really had shaved all her hair off.

He groaned, instantly getting hard. "Wow." Simon was out of words; instead of trying to fit syllables together, he reached up for her and dragged her to him urgently, kissing her like the world was ending.

Clary kissed him back, wrapping her legs around him, grinding her slender frame against his.

His jeans were not helping him, but he couldn't be bothered to take them off at that moment. Belts were complicated to the aroused mind. Simon surged forward, flipping them over and pinning her down on the bed, still kissing her.

Clary let's him, Kissing him deeply. "Pants," she manages to say between kisses. Simon had to be naked to fuck her!

He paused, fumbling with his belt. "Fuck…" Finally, he shed his pants and boxers, then immediately kissed her again, sliding against her.

Clary groaned and moved against him, she kissed him deeply, ready for it.

Simon looked down at her, silently asking for her permission as he positioned himself, settling his hands on her hips.

Clary nodded, slowly sinking her hips down around Simon.

Simon pushed into her, and moaned as he sank into her warmth.

Clary moans as Simon fucks her, pressing her chest against his

He set a steady pace, digging the pads of his fingers into her waist. Simon sucked at the pale skin at the base of her neck nipping and licking to leave a mark.

Clary moaned softly, running a hand through her hair. Her eyes were shut as she moves back on Simon, loving the feeling of being close to him.

Simon sat up, straightening his back and pushing clary with him. Experimentally, he hooked his hands under get knees, picking her up onto his lap so that he was kneeling on the bed and she was held onto him by his hands.

Clary groaned, the new angle sending Simon deeper inside her. She moaned and kissed him deeply.

He kissed her back, moving his hips back and letting her fall back onto him as he snapped forward.

Clary gasped and moaned, rocking down on Simon. "Oh Simon!"

He grinned and bit down on his lower lip, reaching down and rubbing on her clit.

Clary threw her head back, moving up into Simon's hand. She rested her head on Simon's shoulders, panting

Simon stroked faster, still thrusting into as he took advantage of where she'd moved her head, biting down on her shoulder to stifle his frequent moans.

Clary couldn't stop moaning though, he felt so damn good inside of her. She scratched her nails up Simon's back, Loving this

He could feel the eight parallel scratches on his back, and it just spurred Simon on. He was pounding into her now, so he leaned forward and pressed her back to the bed, keeping his hands on her knees to keep them in place.

Clary moaned, her head rolling back on the bed. She was getting there, close to her orgasm, and Simon was doing everything right.


End file.
